Hogwarts School Musical
by Weendy
Summary: Por fin destruyeron a Voldemort. Ahora Harry, Ron y Hermione pueden ocuparse de sus cosas, y preocuparse por el baile de Graduación que vendrá. Hermione quiere ir con Ron, pero el está muy ocupado con otra chica. ¿Qué podrá hacer? ¡Canciones de HSM!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

Una linda mañana en Hogwarts, Harry Potter, el chico de ya diecisiete años de edad y el joven mago más famoso del mundo mágico, dormía profundamente en su cama; una de las camas del cuarto de chicos de Gryffindor. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas luego de la destrucción de todos los horrocruxes y de la muerte de lord Voldemort, así que todo el colegio entero descansaba tranquilamente. Ya todos habían sobrepasado la trágica muerte de Lupin y Tonks, y la de Albus Dumbledore.

El reluciente sol alumbró el lugar, provocando que Harry se despertara. Sus ojos seguían más que verdes, y su pelo, todo revuelto, tenía una longitud normal, como cualquier chico de su edad.

Pegó un gran bostezo y pronunció:

-Ron, ¿ya despertaste?

-No, aun sigue dormido – le respondió una voz muy familiar, pero no la de su amigo.

Neville Longbottom, quien había ayudado a sus amigos con el Innombrable, apareció junto a la cama de Harry.

-¡Buenos días! – exclamaron al unísono.

-Harry, ¿piensas ir a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó mientras guardaba unas cuantas monedas dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón. Neville no llevaba puesto el uniforme.

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque, habrá una salida a las 11. La próxima es a las... espera – sacó de su otro bolsillo un pequeño pergamino-. Ah, sí, la próxima es a las 3 de la tarde.

-Sí, mejor me daré una vuelta ahora – pegó otro bostezo.

-Entonces será mejor que te apures, porque faltan menos de 15 minutos.

-¡¿Quince minutos?! – Harry de repente saltó de la cama.

-¡Nos vemos luego! – y se escucharon los pasos de Neville bajando las escaleras.

Harry estaba desesperado y comenzó a cambiarse lo más rápido posible, mientras se dirigía a la cama de Ron, que roncaba como nunca.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Maldita sea, levántate! – su amigo estaba boca arriba sobre la almohada.

-No... No molestes – se dio vuelta.

-¡Vamos, Ron! Judy... ¡Judy te llama! – no había caso de levantar a Ron así que Harry inventó lo de Judy mientras lo empujaba por la espalda.

-Pues que espere...

-Bueno... no, Judy no. Hermione, quiere hablar contigo...

-¿Hermione?

-¡Sí! Me dijo algo de que... quería expresar sus sentimientos hacia ti...

-¡Y me lo dices ahora! – Ron se incorporó, y Harry calló de trasero al suelo- ¿Dónde está?

-¡Es mentira! ¡No quiere hablar contigo! ¡Lo hice para que te levantes! – le gritó totalmente fastidiado.

-¡Harry! – protestó y se echó de nuevo en la cama. Harry siguió con empujándolo mientras decía:

-¡Maldición, Ron! ¡Levántate ya! ¡Faltan… 10 minutos para perder los carruajes a Hogsmeade! ¡Si los perdemos, juro que te mataré!

Ron no daba respuestas y Harry dejó de empujarlo. Pensó por un segundo, pero se decidió.

-¡Aauch!-Ron se sentó en la cama por el gran puñetazo que le había dado Harry en la espalda.

-¡Te lo advertí, Ron! ¡Levántate y cámbiate, rápido!

Y así lo hicieron. Tardaron 5 minutos en cambiarse (Ron tardó seis) y salieron corriendo, o más que corriendo, hacia los jardines, donde habían muchos alumnos listos para irse. Se encontraron con Hermione, la mejor amiga de los chicos, con su delicado cabello castaño y sus ojos marrones profundos.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Otra vez se quedaron dormidos? – reprochaba Hermione.

-Sí, lo siento, Hermione- contestó Harry algo impaciente.

-Dejen esa costumbre. ¡Solo faltan un par de días para irnos de Hogwarts, y ustedes siguen quedándose dormidos! ¿Ron, estás escuchándome?

Al parecer, Ron buscaba algo, o alguien, porque miraba hacia todos lados, menos hacia Hermione.

-Ah, entiendo... Judy, ¿no es así?- preguntó Hermione algo triste y molesta a la vez. Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisita pícara.

Judy Spender era una alumna de sexto, de Gryffindor también, que andaba siempre con Ron. Todo el mundo decía (incluso Harry y Hermione lo pensaban) que eran novios, o que salían.

-Ron, en serio, ¿no sales con ella? - le preguntó Harry.

-¿Quieren dejar de molestarme? Les dije que no.

-Pero no parece, Ron - le contestó Hermione.

-Es que... ¡Ya les dije que no! – repitió nervioso.

-¿Y si se lo pregunto a ella?

-Tú no te metas, Hermio... ¡Judy! -gritó Ron mientras se le dibujaba en la cara una linda sonrisa.

Se acercaba a ellos una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y algo ondulado. Tenía unos hermosos y verdes ojos y una admirable sonrisa. Tenía la belleza que cualquier chica envidiaba.

-¡Hola, chicos!

-¡Hola! -saludaron Harry y Ron.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ginny?- preguntó rápidamente Hermione.

-Creo que estaba con Neville.

-Pero dónde - repitió fríamente.

Judy se dejó de sonreír.

-No... No lo sé...

-Bueno, gracias, me voy.

Judy se quedó mirando como Hermione se alejaba y se dirigió a Harry y Ron.

-Hermione tiene problemas conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No, siempre fue así - la calmó Harry -. Los dejo solos, voy a hablar con ella.

-Gracias, Harry.

-¡Adiós, nos vemos luego!- y se fue.

-Bueno, al fin solos- dijo Ron provocando una pequeña risita en Judy.

-¡Ron, ya no sé qué hacer! Todos me preguntan si salgo contigo.

-Sí, a mi también, Judy.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

--

Harry logró, por fin, alcanzar a Hermione

-¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Pero por qué te fuiste así?

-Bueno, hay que dejarlos solos a los noviecitos, ¿no crees?

-Yo le creo a Ron, no son novios.

-Como tú digas… ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-Sí…

-¿Ya te pregunté como te fue en el examen de pociones?

-No me fue mal, no sé... Ya no me interesan los examenes... Ya casi se termina el colegio, y no pude hacer nada con Ginny. ¡Soy un fracaso!

-¿Harry Potter? ¿Un fracaso?

-¡Pues sí!

-Tú fuiste el que terminó con ella; tú eres el que debe arreglar las cosas, ¿no?.

-Además... a veces pienso que me estoy olvidando de ella, que me interesa otra persona…

-¿Quién?

-Nadie, olvídalo, es imposible si siempre está con...

-¡No me digas que te gusta Ju...!

-¡SHHH! Cállate, Hermione!!

-¿¡Pero qué le ven a esa chica!? ¡Primero Ron y ahora tu!

-Bueno… es linda, agradable... ¡Y tu qué le ves de malo!?

Hermione se quedó completamente quieta. Era una buena pregunta: ¿qué tenía de malo Judy Spender para odiarla tanto? Judy era una chica perfecta, sin defecto alguno. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Y a pesar de que Hermione la trataba mal, ¡ella seguía tratándola bien! Era simpática y sociable con cualquier persona, y con muy buen sentido del humor.

-Creo que tienes serios problemas, pero no con Judy, sino con...

-¿Con Ron?

Sí. Ella sabía que era Ron. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Se volvía loca cuando él estaba con cualquier otra chica, en este caso Judy. Lo quería demasiado aunque se pelearan. Pues hay que reconocer que el dicho "Los que se pelean se aman" tiene toda la razón.

-Sí, Ron- dijo tranquilamente Harry.

-¿Crees que me gusta Ron?- le preguntó ella irónicamente.

-Pues… sí, siempre lo pensé.

-No, no es cierto.

-Oh, disculpa, no te gusta: ¡te encanta Ron! Además, yo no te pregunté si te gustaba, solo dije que tenías problemas con él. Tú agregaste eso, te acabas de delatar sola.

Hermione lo miró con odio.

-Vamos, Hermione.

No hubo respuestas.

-¿Le vas a ocultar tus cosas a tu mejor amigo?

-Lo siento, Harry... Sí, me gusta Ron. ¡Pero no le vayas a decir!

Harry sonrió.

-Tranquila, no le diré nada. Pero, Herm...

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Trata de ser buena con Judy. Es mentira que me gusta, es solo que quería ver qué me ibas a decir...

-¡Harry!

-No tienes por qué tratarla mal, asi te pelearás más con Ron; yo sigo enamorado de Ginny, y lo sabes - agregó Harry, con la cabeza gacha -, pero a veces siento que no va a volver a funcionar. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo hablaré con Ron.

-¡Dijiste que…!

-No, no le voy a decir nada. Hablaré con él, nada más.

-Gracias, Harry.

Ambos se abrazaron. De repente, llegaron Ron y Judy.

-Chicos, ¿vamos juntos? - preguntó Judy sin mirar a la castaña por miedo a su reacción.

-Claro- les respondió Harry.

Hermione no respondió, sino que se quedó completamente callada, y muy pensativa, por todo lo que había hablado con Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Cuando los carruajes llegaron, Ron le abrió la puerta a Judy muy amablemente, y ella le lanzó la sonrisa más dulce que quería decir "¡Gracias, Ron!". El viaje fue corto. Hermione no habló absolutamente de nada, mientras los otros charlaban de cosas no importantes.

Iban caminando los cuatro por una de las calles de Hogsmeade, hasta que vieron a Lavender Brown y a las gemelas Patil acercarse a ellos.

-¿Quieren jugar a verdad o reto?- preguntó Parvati.

-Yo sí- dijo Judy.

-Yo también- se apresuró Ron.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. Aun no había dicho nada.

-¿Quiénes más juegan?- preguntó Harry.

-Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Lunati... digo... y Luna Lovegood, lamentablemente.

-Está bien, yo juego- respondió Harry.

-De acuerdo, pero deben ayudarnos a buscar dos chicos más, para estar parejos...

-Puedo preguntarle a mi hermano y a Charlie, si es que los encuentro...- sugirió Judy.

Las tres chicas miraron a Judy con ojos risueños, por haber dicho la palabra "Charlie". Lavender pegó un suspiro, como si estuviera enamorada; Judy le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia.

-Estaban con Neville, pero no quisieron jugar.

-Pues intentaré convencerlos, si no quieren, buscaremos a otros.

-De acuerdo, hoy a las 3:30, en la entrada de Honey & Dukes- y se fueron las tres.

Judy se dio vuelta para mirar a los chicos.

-Debo ir a buscarlos- dijo, como esperando que alguien la acompañara.

-Si quieres yo voy- dijo Ron.

-No, Ron, iré yo.

Los tres voltearon a mirar a Hermione, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué me miran así?

-¿Que quieres ir tú?

-Sí, ¿no puedo?

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde ahora, quiero hablar con Judy de…

-¿De qué?

Judy sonrió y se puso en el medio.

-Ron, no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones- tomó a Hermione del brazo y se fueron. Ron, estupefacto, miró a Harry y luego volvió a mirar a las chicas a lo lejos.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?

-No tengo idea, Ron.

-¡Pero qué raras son las mujeres!

Hermione y Judy buscaban a Tom y a Charlie, mirando a todas partes. Parecían tener vergüenza entre ellas, porque ni si quiera hablaban.

-Oye... ¿son realmente novios?

Judy no contestó. La ignoró y siguió buscando.

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo? ¿Para preguntarme eso?- ahora parecía todo lo contrario: Judy trataba mal a Hermione.

-Bueno, no... Lo siento- Herm se sentía terrible.

-¿O porque no quieres que Ron venga conmigo?

-Pues no... Tampoco... yo...

-Qué alivio... -Judy se tocó el pecho, calmada.

-Yo vine a pedirte disculpas.

Las chicas se detuvieron y se miraron.

-¿Disculpas? ¿De qué?

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué te trato mal?

-Sí, siempre me pregunto eso.

-Bueno… te diré la verdad… Cuando hoy a la mañana Harry me siguió (fue luego de que yo te corté el rostro, ¿recuerdas?) me habló de ti, me hizo recapacitar. Y yo pensé "¿Por qué te trato mal? ¿Qué te veo de malo?". No encontré respuestas para eso, así que… aquí estoy.

Judy comenzó nuevamente a caminar, dejando a Hermione atrás, que luego la siguió.

-¿Segura que no encontraste respuestas?- le dijo volviendo a mirar a todos lados.

-Segura.

-Porque yo estoy completamente segura que sí la tienes…

-¿Qué piensas?

-Que tú gustas de…

-¡Mira! Ahí están los chicos -Hermione señaló a dos chicos sentados en un banco, junto a la calle, y se fue en dirección a ellos.

Judy suspiró, y fue también.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? -saludó un chico de cabellos castaño oscuro, como el de Judy, solo que lacio. Eran iguales, pues eran hermanos, que se llevaban un año de diferencia. Su nombre era Tom. Era de Gryffindor también, y de séptimo año. El chico junto a él era Charlie Desket, su mejor amigo; eran inseparables. Siempre andaban juntos, de acá para allá, buscando alguna travesura que hacer. Su cabello era castaño claro, parecido al de Hermione. Era uno de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts; todas las chicas morían por él. Era alto, como la altura de Ron y Tom.

-Bien, Tom-contestó ella sonriendo-. ¿Y ustedes?

-También- contestaron al unísono.

-No nos podemos quejar- dijo Tom, apunto de reírse.

-Acabamos de pegarle un chicle en el pelo a Pansy Parkinson- relató Charlie, y chocó la mano con la de Tom. Eran como Fred y George.

-¿En serio?- Judy acababa de aparecer detrás de Hermione.

-Si, fue genial. No tienes idea de la cara de asco que puso cuando se dio cuenta-le dijo Charlie sonriéndole.

-Bueno, no vinimos aquí por eso.

-¿Qué quieres, hermanita?

-No me llames así, Tom. ¿Quieren jugar a verdad o reto?

-Ya nos vinieron a preguntar eso. Parvati, Padma y Lavender...

-Sí, y no le quitaban la vista al galán de Charlie - aclaró Tom.

-Qué raro - susurró Judy, algo molesta.

-Pero dijimos que no queremos jugar a ese juego de niñas.

-¿Juego de niñas?- le gritó Judy a su hermano.

-No es cierto, yo quiero jugar- agregó Charlie. Tom lo miró.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿En serio quieres jugar?

-No es un juego de niñas, Tom. Juguemos.

Tom lo miraba sorprendido. Luego miró al suelo, suspiró, y miró a su hermana.

-Bueno, pero que no se entere nadie…

--

-Ahora sí, cuéntame.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por qué Hermione está tan "buenita" con Judy.

-Estuve hablando con ella.

-Ah... ¿Y?

-Y recapacitó.

-Ya veo... ¿Puedes ser menos cortante cuando hablas?

Al parecer Harry no quería hablar del tema. Estaban sentados en un banco; él mirando al suelo, pensando en una chica pelirroja, y Ron mirándolo impacientemente.

-¡HARRY!

-Ah, eem… sí, lo siento... - Harry volvió en sí y le contó, pero no le dijo que Hermione gustaba de Ron, obviamente.

-Qué raro... ¿por qué la trataría mal? Bueno, en realidad siempre fue así.

-¡Ron!

-¡Pero si es verdad, siempre se enojaba conmigo cuando estaba con Lavender!

-Yo creo que ella gusta de ti.

-¿En serio?- en el rostro de Ron se dibujó una sonrisa gigante.

-Eso es lo que yo pienso.

Ron rió de la alegría.

-¿Y por qué estás tan contento?

-¡Pues cómo quieres que esté!

-No lo sé... ¿Normal?

-¿Normal?

-¡Sí! ¡Nunca te pusiste así con Judy!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 - Verdad o reto

Luego de estar pensando en Hermione toda la mañana, Ron le preguntó a Harry si tenía hambre.

-Sí, ya es hora de almorzar- respondió él, luego de consultar su reloj-. Qué raro que tarden tanto.

-¿Quieres encontrar a las chicas primero?

-Apuesto a que quieres verla- le dijo, riendo.

Se levantaron del banco en el que estaban sentados.

-Sí, voy a hablar con ella.

-¿Le vas a decir a Herm que te gusta?

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron, y llevó una mano a su cabello-. Yo nunca dije que me gusta Hermione.

-Eso no te lo creo, has estado hablando de ella toda la mañana luego de que te conté lo que yo pienso.

-No es cierto.

-Por algo te pusiste tan contento, Ron.

El pelirrojo no contestó, porque justo, para interrumpir la ocasión, llegaban Hermione, Judy, Tom y Charlie. Todos juntos volvieron al castillo. Almorzaron y fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron no volvieron a hablar del tema, ya que Ron estuvo apartado de los chicos, hablando con Judy, sin que nadie pudiera escuchar. A veces, cuando Tom no los miraba, Ron le susurraba algo al oído, y provocaba una risita en Judy. Eso enloquecía a Hermione, que leía un libro (es decir, "leía, porque no les quitaba los ojos de ensima), pero lo supo disimular.

De repente entró Ginny a la Sala, y Harry se dio vuelta muy atentamente.

-Hola- saludó alegremente a todos Ginny.

-Hola, Gin- Harry fue el primero en contestar. La pelirroja le sonrió y se dirigió al resto:

-Oigan, en diez minutos es la primer salida a Hogsmeade, ¿quién va a ir?

Nadie contestó: Ron y Judy estaban muy ocupados charlando a solas; Hermione, concentrada en ellos, desviaba la mirada, del libro a Ron, de Ron a Judy, de Judy al libro, etc; Tom y Charlie hablaban y pensaban en algo nuevo que tramar; así que tenía que ser Harry el que contestara nuevamente.

-¿Ya van a ser las 3:30?

-Sí, Lavender me espera para jugar a verdad o reto- se acercó y se sentó en una silla.

-Todos nosotros también jugaremos.

-Qué alivio.. ¡Oigan! -al fin, todos, incluso Ron y Judy, atendieron a Ginny, y ella continuó-. Falta muy poco para que sean las 3:30, ¿no deberíamos ir yendo?

Toda la multitud que iba a jugar a verdad o reto se reunió a tiempo en Honey & Dukes. Cuando llegaron Tom y Charlie, Lavender y las Patil se quedaron mirándolos de tal forma que ya comenzaba a incomodarlos.

Al final decidieron jugar en alguna calle completamente solitaria, porque Tom no quería que la chica con quien salía lo viera jugando a verdad o reto.

Se sentaron en ronda en este orden: Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Tom, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Judy, Neville, Luna, y volvía nuevamente Lavender, Parvati, Padma, etc. Pobre Charlie, estaba sentado frente a Lavender.

Parvati comenzó a explicar las reglas:

-Pondré esta botella mágica- mostró una botella de vidrio, color gris- en el medio de la ronda- y así lo hizo, la colocó en el medio-. Iremos de a uno ¿sí? Por ejemplo, si empiezo yo -Parvati giró la botella, que luego de dar unas vueltas, apuntó a Harry-, a la persona que apuntó la botella, o sea, Harry, debe tirar este dado- sacó de su bolsillo un dado normal, solo que en vez de números, tenía las palabras "reto" y "desafío"-. Es mejor así, porque sino no tiene gracia que cada uno elija. Tíralo, Harry- Harry tiró el dado y le tocó "desafío". Él lo miró asustado y aclaró:

-Qué bueno que es solo un ejemplo.

-Y en este caso, yo tendría que elegir un desafío para Harry. ¿Dudas?

Luna levantó la mano, como si estuviera en alguna clase.

-¿Sí?- dijo Lavender algo impaciente.

Luna bajó la mano.

-¿Por qué la botella es mágica? Si lo único que hace es girar.

-La botella elige a las personas, no gira y apunta a alguien por pura casualidad.

-Bueno, comencemos ya- agregó Dean.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?

Nadie se ofreció.

-¿Nadie?- preguntó Lavender.

-Bueno, yo- dijo Tom, al mismo tiempo que hacía girar la botella. Ésta apuntó a su queridísima hermana Judy.

-Genial- protestó ella por lo bajo.

-Tira el dado, hermanita- le dijo él, burlándose.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así, idiota?- Judy arrojo el dado, y le tocó "verdad"-. Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Tengo que admitir que no me interesan tus asuntos, pero...-Tom pensó un instante-. ¿Quién te gusta de aquí?

-Pregunta obvia...- se dijo así misma Hermione por lo bajo.

-Pues… Ron…- todos rieron y silbaron-... y Charlie- pero nadie escuchó que le gustaba Charlie también. Ron también se rió, y Judy no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hermione, te toca!- dijo alguien entre todo el griterío.

Ella estaba nuevamente callada; no se rió, no silbó; estaba celosa, obviamente. Giró la botella, y ésta apuntó hacia Ginny. La pelirroja tiró el dado; le tocó "verdad".

-¿Aun sientes algo por Harry?

Harry le lanzó una mirada amenazante a la castaña. Hermione ya sabía la respuesta, pero Ginny contestó inmediatamente:

-Sí.

El que no rió esta vez fue Dean. Por suerte, Ron no dijo nada. Se quedó callado, y pensativo.

-Harry, te toca.

Charlie tuvo que tirar los dados, y le tocó "verdad".

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Olvidamos decir algo- interrumpió Padma-. Es obligatorio decir la verdad, porque si responden con una mentira, la botella se pondrá de color rojo.

A Charlie le agarró un ataque de nervios, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Bueno, ¿entonces?- dijo Harry.

-Oye, nunca me terminaste de decir quién te gusta- le dijo Tom-. Sé que estuviste con muchas chicas, pero no te decidiste por ninguna, ¿o sí?

Charlie siguió mirando al suelo.

-Me gusta… tu hermana, Tom- dijo seriamente-. Judy.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendido, y se escucharon risas muy leves, que incluían las de Judy, Ron no demasiado como los demás. Pero Hermione no. ¿Por qué siempre ella? ¿Por qué hasta el mismísimo chico más lindo de Hogwarts también gustaba de ella?

Otro que no reía era Tom. No estaba enojado, solo estaba como... como con cara de pena. A pesar de que siempre se burlaba de Judy, no le hacía mucha gracia que su mejor amigo esté tras su hermana pequeña. Estaba muy raro, y pensativo. ¿Enojado?

-Bueno, Ginny, es tu turno- Charlie, completamente ruborizado, se había impacientado con todas las miradas que iban desde él hacia Judy.

Ginny hizo girar la botella, que apuntó a Neville, y le tocó "reto". El primer reto del juego.

-Oh, no- dijo con una risita.

-Neville, debes besar a Luna.

En un movimiento rápido, Neville le dio un pequeñísimo beso a Luna en la mejilla.

-¡Jajja, no, Neville, en los labios!- la pelirroja comenzó a reír antes de que lo haga..

Él la miró con algo de desprecio y nervios a la vez, y se acercó a Luna, que lo esperaba, y la besó. Lavender tenía expresión de asco.

Era el turno de Charlie, y la botella apuntó a Tom.

-¿Es verdad que te gusta Hermione?

Todos lo miraron fijamente, y Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí, Hermione, me gustabas. Solo que ahora no estoy disponible.

Algunos rieron.

--

Hola! Les cuento que me sorprende tener 3 reviews. Para mi es un monton! :D De todas formas, en mi fotolog me dijeron que lo leyeron, pero no dejaron reviews. No importa, lo que me gusta es que lo lean y que opinen :)

Espero que les este gustando la historia, ya va el Capitulo 3! Prometo actualizar más rapido.

Besos a todos!

Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 -

Siguieron jugando los siguientes. Seamus tuvo que besar a Parvati, y luego fue el turno de Dean. La botella apuntó a Harry, que tiró los dados y le tocó "verdad".

-¿Tú también sientes aun algo por Ginny?- preguntó Dean fríamente.

Harry se quedó pensando. ¿Lo decía o no? Si decía que no, la botella se pondría de color rojo, que sería peor para él, porque pasaría vergüenza. ¿Pero si decía que sí y Ginny no quería volver con él?

_"No seas idiota y dilo"_ le decía una voz desde el alma.

-Sí- contestó.

Ron estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Judy le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que lo tranquilizó. No tenía por qué intervenir en los asuntos de su hermana y Harry.

-Te toca, Ron- le dijo Judy tiernamente.

Ron giró la botella, que apuntó a Hermione, y ambos se miraron, nerviosos. Pero de repente la botella cambió de su típico color gris, a un color azul.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Olvidamos otra cosa- le dijo Padma a Parvati, y luego se dirigió a todos-. Cuando la botella se pone azul, el que le debe responder a Ron, que es Hermione, tiene que elegir a otra persona para que tire los dados. ¿Se entiende?

-¿O sea que yo puedo elegir a cualquiera?- dijo Hermione.

-Exacto.

-Este juego es muy raro... Ginny, tira los dados.

A Ginny le tocó "reto".

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces- le dijo riendo a Hermione.

-Besa a Harry- dijo la castaña, casi sin pensarlo.

Más silbidos, y todos empezaron a insistir que se besen a gritos. Ron no se quejó, sino que siguió el juego. Y cuando Ginny se acercó a Harry entre medio de los gritos y silbidos, le susurró:

-Esto es solo un juego.

Cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso de cinco segundos.

-¿Estás segura?- le respondió él atrevidamente luego de terminar con el beso. La pelirroja lo miró sin entender.

Luego de esto, se vino lo peor para Hermione.

-Judy, la botella.

Judy la hizo girar, y apuntó a Luna, pero se puso de nuevo azul, y Luna eligió a Judy para que tire los dados. Le tocó "reto".

-¿Pues qué mas da? Besa a Ron- dijo tranquilamente Luna.

-Muy graciosa, Luna- le dijo Judy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves?- le dijo Hermione, luego de su comentario.

-¿Si me atrevo? No sé... ¿Tú te atreves?

-Es tu reto, Judy, no mío.

-Bueno, si tú insistes…

Judy tomó el rostro de Ron con sus delicadas manos y lo besó tiernamente. El beso duró un poco más que el de Harry y Ginny.

A Charlie le dieron ganas de irse; y ni hablar de Hermione, que parecía apunto de estallar; Lavender miró a Judy con desprecio (al parecer aun quería a su Won-Won).

-Se acabó el juego- dijo furiosa, a la vez que tomó la botella y se fue con Parvati y Padma.

-Nos vemos- dijo Seamus, y junto con Dean se fueron tras las chicas.

-¿Vamos, Luna?- dijo Neville.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, después de saludar, se fueron.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar? - le preguntó Ginny.

-Claro.

Ginny lo tomó del brazo, pero Ron lo detuvo agarrándolo del otro y le dijo:

-Cuidado, Potter.

-¡RON!- exclamó Ginny. Lo soltó y dejó que se fueran.

-Vamos, Tom- dijo Charlie, algo triste, mirando al suelo todavía.

-No, Charlie. Debo ver a... tú sabes quien- respondió Tom fríamente, algo molesto con lo ocurrido con Charlie-. Adiós.

Tom se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar; pero al parecer había olvidado algo, porque se dio vuelta nuevamente y le dijo a su amigo:

-Vamos a hablar luego.

Charlie lo miró sin entender. Pero luego asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Tom se marchara. Charlie se sentó en el cordón de la calle y se cruzó de brazos, triste.

-Charlie, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Judy, algo apenada.

Él la miró, como si no la conociera.

-Eem... sí, ¿qué necesitas?

-En privado, Charlie... Por favor...- Judy se acercó a él, que se levantó del suelo enseguida, lo tomó de la mano.

-Pero que tu hermano no se entere, Judy.

-En algún momento se va a enterar- tiró suavemente de él, y se lo llevó a la esquina de la calle, sin que Ron y Hermione, que estaban allí, pudieran verlos.

--

Hola! :)

Quería agradecerles a las que escribieron reviews, me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y perdon que sean tan cortos los capitulos.

Penny:(o Sabina :P) coincidimos en algo: a mi tambien me encanta el personaje de Judy. Y tambien estoy enamorada de Charlie. ¡Sí, yo, la autora, está enamorada de su personaje! jaja, la verdad, los nombres los inventé. Al principio no estaba muy contenta, pero despues me acostumbre.

Gracias de nuevo!

Wendy.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 - La gran discusión.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Sentía furia, y a la vez quería llorar. Pero siempre su orgullo terminaba ganando. Se sentó donde Charlie estaba antes y se cruzó de brazos. Ron tampoco sabía qué hacer. La miró con algo de nervios, pero ella no le prestaba atención.

-Lindo beso- dijo luego Hermione.

-¿Perdón?

-Te encantó – afirmó.

-Tal vez sí. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Conociendo al antiguo Ronald Weasley, hubieses dicho algo o hubieses puesto cara de asco, no sé… y no hubieses sonreído como lo hiciste.

-Será que soy un nuevo Ronald Weasley.

-Sí, y no te conozco. Judy transforma a todo el que se le pone adelante, menos a mí.

-Sí que te transformó.

Se miraron fijamente y con fastidio.

-Tú no eres la antigua Hermione Granger. Ahora que conoces a Judy, estás enojada todo el tiempo, y sin razón.

-¿Y no era que siempre fui así?

-No. Ahora solo estás así cuando Judy y yo estamos juntos.

-Es que siempre supe que ustedes eran novios.

-¿Novios?

-Sí- desvió la mirada al suelo de nuevo.

Ron suspiró.

-Y yo no puedo creer que sepas todo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que es verdad, somos novios. Siempre lo fuimos. Pero ella no quería que nadie se enterara, y menos tú, porque sabía que te ibas a enojar. Y yo que como un idiota pensé que eras mi ami…

-¡Soy tu amiga!- Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos.

-…ga y no te pondrías así. Creí que me apoyarías. ¿No ves como te pones?

-¿A caso tu me apoyaste con… con Viktor?- ya no sabía como ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

-¿Krum? Ya es pasado; si quieres, ve con él. Ya no me importa, ya no me enojará que vayas con él- cuando dijo esto, él también parecía a punto de llorar-, a la vez que tu no te enojarás porque yo estoy con Judy. No te importa, ¿verdad?- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Sí que me importa, Ron!

Sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos, y Ron cambió de un rostro enojado, a uno tierno y triste; no pudo evitar acercarse ella y secarle las lágrimas delicadamente con sus manos.

-En serio, Hermione, yo…

-¡Tú cambiaste muchísimo! ¡No me gusta este nuevo Ron Weasley! Siempre me gustó el antiguo, Ron. Me gustaba mucho…

Mientras Hermione seguía llorando, él la miraba tiernamente.

-¿Acabas de decir… que... que tú…?

-Ron... yo… yo...

-No. Herm…

De repente Ron comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Hermione, mientras ella se dejaba llevar.

Por fin. Estaba ocurriendo algo. Estuvieron más cerca... más…casi se rozaron... pero…

Ron se alejó nuevamente de Hermione, como asustado, ya que se había dado cuenta que Judy acababa de llegar y observaba la ocasión. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

-¿Chicos?- Judy estaba sin Charlie y parecía muy contenta.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas, pero no podía, porque otras le seguían cayendo sobre sus rosadas mejillas.

-Judy, le acabo de contar a Herms... Bueno... -le lanzó una mirada extraña-. Tú me entiendes, Judy- Ron se paró junto a ella, mientras que ella le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Mira como está Herm!- le susurró al oído.

-Porque no puedo mentirle – dijo él en tono normal.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Si estás mintiendo en todo lo que…

-¿Mintiendo en qué?- preguntó de repente Hermione, con los ojos rojos.

-Eeem... No, luego, te explico, Herm- le dijo Judy-. Herm... no sé qué decirte... yo... estoy tan mal por ti... -este comentario provocó más lágrimas.

Ron ahora miraba el suelo. No quería mirar a Hermione, porque le daban ganas de llorar también. Tomó la mano de su novia, y se la llevó.

Hermione rompió a llorar, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

--

-No entendí lo que me dijiste cuando... cuando nos besamos.

-¿Quieres que te lo repita?

-No, por favor, quiero que me expliques lo que dijiste.

-Mmm… - el chico se tornó nervioso, pero luego se decidió –. Bueno, yo te lo voy a explicar, Gin.

Harry se abalanzó sobre Ginny, la tomó por la cintura, y llevó sus labios a los suyos, dándole un apasionado beso. La pelirroja rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, con el mismo entusiasmo que él.

-Tengo que explicarte que te sigo amando, Gin.

-Yo también, Harry. Y no puedo creer que te hayas tardado tanto – le dijo sonriendo.

Harry rió nerviosamente y volvió a besarla.

Venían tomados de la mano caminando por la calle, pero se soltaron para correr hacia donde estaba Hermione, completamente destruida.

-¡Herm! ¿Qué tienes?

Se sentaron en ambos costados y la abrazaron. La castaña no podía hablar, le costaba mucho.

-Ron… Ron... - decía entre sollozos.

-¿Qué te hizo el idiota? – preguntó Ginny.

Ella no contestó, sino que siguió llorando.

-Harry, ¿por qué no los buscas? Yo me quedo aquí.

-Sí, será mejor así- le dio un pequeño beso y salió lo más rápido posible.

-Ron y Judy son novios- explicó entre sollozos-. Siempre lo sospeché. Soy una estúpida. Perdí al chico que amaba por tratarlo mal y por llevarme mal con Judy… y más que nada porque... porque no le confesé esto a Ron antes.

-No puedo creerlo, Herms. No, no puede ser... están jugando a algo, no son novios, no lo creo.

-Me lo dijeron en la cara, Ginny.

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga.

-Vi que tú... y Harry...

-Ah, sí- dijo contenta Ginny-. Pero no es momento de hablar de nosotros.

Hermione se secó la cara.

-Ya casi se me pasa…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 -

Harry ya estaba por la segunda calle. Estaba algo deprimido por Hermione, pero su reconciliación con Ginny lo hacía feliz. "No fue tan difícil" se dijo. "Si ella no sintiera lo mismo, estaría muerto ahora". Volvió a la realidad cuando dobló en una esquina y vio a Ron y Judy mirando a través del vidrio de una tienda de dulces.

Se fue acercando a ellos sigilosamente, por detrás, sin que ellos pudieran verlo. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, logró escuchar unas palabras.

-Ron, lo logré- dijo Judy, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron, completamente desinteresado.

-¡Lo de Charlie!

Ron se dio vuelta, y vio a Harry. Se asustó un poco al verlo.

-Ron, Charlie y yo…

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron. Judy se dio vuelta lentamente con los ojos cerrados, como queriendo meterse en otra parte.

-¡Hola, Harry! – dijo Judy.

-Hola – saludó él, odiándose un poco por haberse acercado demasiado.

Se quedaron lanzando miradas unos segundos; fue un silencio muy incómodo.

-Me enteré que… son novios – comentó Harry.

Ron y Judy se miraron y volvieron a mirarlo.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Eeem, me alegro. Pero… ¿puedo sacarte a Ron un momento, Judy?

-Clar…

-No – la interrumpió el pelirrojo –. Que sea en otro momento.

-Ron…- le dijo, lanzándole una mirada alarmante que Ron dio a entender que hablaba de Hermione.

-No, Harry…

-¡Hablemos Ron!

-No me siento bien. Por favor, ¿podemos hablarlo más tarde? – y sin que su amigo pudiera responderle, tomó a Judy de la mano y se alejaron.

Harry suspiró. Se sentía un poco mal al no poder ayudar.

Por suerte, esa noche Ron y Hermione no se cruzaron. Ninguno de los dos había ido a cenar. Hermione, que había dicho que se le había pasado, lloró casi toda la noche, y apenas pegó un ojo. A Ron también le costó dormir. No le gustó para nada lo que había pasado, estaba muy triste. Pero... ¿por qué? No tenía una razón en mente. Es decir, no solo estaba mal por perder a una amiga, sino por otra cosa que no podía descifrar. El muy tonto no lograba encontrar alguna respuesta para eso, y se preguntaba a él mismo por qué podría ser su depresión. ¿Porque era su amiga? No, siempre se peleaban y luego no pasaba nada... ¿Porque solo le dio pena y listo? No, tampoco. ¿Porque… sentía algo más que una amistad?

-Imposible, no... No puedo- se tapó el rostro con las manos -. Si siempre la peleo por estupideces. Como odiaba cuando Krum estaba junto a ella… Bueno, pero eso no explica que sienta algo más…

-Eso se llama "celos"- le dijo una voz detrás de él.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y vio a Harry, ya con el pijama, acomodando su cama para acostarse.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó.

-¡No seas terco, Ron! ¿Crees que nadie se dio cuenta que estás muerto por ella? ¿Crees que lo ocultaste bien?

-Sí, eso creo.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te gusta Hermione! – dijo, a la vez que se tapaba con las sábanas.

-¡Te digo que no!

-Acabas de decirlo.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-Dijiste que lo ocultaste bien.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ron! ¡No pasa nada con que lo admitas!

-¡Buenas noches! - Ron se volvió a dar vuelta, con un gran suspiro de furia. ¿Pero qué? ¿Furia? ¿Por qué?

-Por cierto, Ron. Ginny y yo estamos felizmente saliendo otra vez.. Estoy muy seguro que no te molestará.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?

-¡Buenas noches!- gritó Harry, dándose vuelta también. Cerró los ojos con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. Ron lo miró un instante sin saber qué decirle. En verdad estaba furioso. Pero, ¿con Harry? "Demonios, qué me está pasando… Pienso algo, y mezclo todas mis palabras…" ¿Harry tenía razón? ¿En verdad estaba enamorado de Hermione?

Ron negó con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos intentando sacarse la imagen de su amiga llorando de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Ron y Hermione se sentaron alejados, como era de esperarse. Judy de vez en cuando la miraba con ojos tristes.

-Ron, esto está perdiendo el control- le susurró ella –. Mírala, jamás la vi tan triste.

El pelirrojo alzó un poco la mirada. Hermione observaba su desayuno como si lo estudiara y no pudiera entenderlo. Con el tenedor lo movía, pero no lo probaba.

Ron volvió a agachar su cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó.

-Estoy pensando en eso…

Ron asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decirle, y siguió desayunando. Luego Judy miró a Charlie, que por gran casualidad él también la estaba mirando. Ambos se sonrieron tiernamente y dijeron cosas moviendo los labios.

La muy atenta de Ginny prestaba atención a cada movimiento. Como era notable, no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Hay algo que no me cierra, Harry- le dijo la pelirroja, sin desviar la mirada de los chicos.

-¿Qué cosa, Gin?

-Es imposible que sean novios. Ron no podría tener una relación seria con alguien, no es muy fácil que Judy esté con él. Y además lo que escuchaste ayer, cuando ellos estaban hablando, tiene mucho que ver con eso.

Ginny le indicó disimuladamente a Judy y Charlie. Harry abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido y confundido.

-A mi tampoco me cierra.

-Quizás sí le guste Judy, pero no del todo, ¿no crees?

-Anoche, cuando me iba a acostar, Ron estaba hablando solo, estaba pensando mucho en lo que pasó con Hermione.

Harry le contó la forzada conversación que tuvo con su amigo.

-Eso también explica muchas cosas – afirmó Ginny.

-Sí. Debo hacer algo, Gin – dijo Harry, siempre con su valentía.

-¿Pero qué?

-No lo sé… No pueden estar peleados, ellos se quieren.

-Lo que sea, yo te ayudo.

Harry sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

De repente la profesora McGonagall hizo sonar su copa para que todo el mundo haga silencio. Se aclaró la garganta y pronunció:

-Ya que las clases terminan este viernes, decidimos que habrá un baile de graduación para los alumnos de séptimo año, festejando la esperada pérdida de Lord Voldemort- todo el mundo volteó a mirar feliz a Harry-. Y esto se debe a la gran ayuda del señor Harry Potter.

Hubo muchos aplausos.

-No solo será un baile al que podrán asistir todos los alumnos del colegio, se presentarán las Brujas de Macbeth.

Todos festejaron, y la profesora tuvo que volver a hacer silencio con su copa.

-Pero no es todo. Los profesores nos juntamos y decidimos hacer algo divertido. Algo que los muggles llaman _karaoke_ – los alumnos con conocimiento muggle quedaron sorprendidos –. Deberán cantar una canción en frente de todo el colegio.

Las preocupaciones aparecieron en las caras de todos los alumnos y comenzaron a comentar entre ellos.

-Pueden cantar solos, o en pareja, o también en grupos. Lo más apropiado es que canten con su pareja de baile. Pasarán al azar, así que más vale que ya tengan algo preparado. Y cambiando de tema, los días restantes no habrá clases, podrán ir a Hogsmeade, habrá salidas todos los días. Y el resto de los exámenes serán cancelados.

Todos saltaron de alegría, aunque el tema del canto preocupaba a todos.

Ginny miró a Harry.

-Maldición – dijo Harry –. Ahora tenemos algo más por lo que preocuparnos.

-Sí… Pero ¿sabes qué podemos hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Espiarlos con tu capa de invisibilidad – rió Ginny, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Harry rió también.

-No es mala idea. ¿Pero tienes otra para el baile?

-Mmm… No.

-Yo no conozco mucho de música.

-Yo menos, Harry.

-... a menos que... Sí, hay una bonita canción que se llama "Breaking Free"…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encantan :) Perdonen, tarde bastante en publicar el 5. Va a ser la ultima vez que lo haga.

Luna-Tsuki-Chachi: ya se vienen las canciones, tranquila! jaja!

Besos a todos, y gracias de nuevo!


	7. Chapter 7

Charlas y suspiros

Todos los alumnos seguían en estado de shock por lo que había dicho la profesora McGonagall. Otros, muchas mujeres, estaban contentos, y ya sabían qué iban a cantar. Pero no era el caso de Ron y Judy.

-Esto de la canción lo complica todo, Ron, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- le susurró Judy.

-Yo qué se – dijo él sin querer pensar en el tema –. Además yo ni siquiera se lo que es cantar.

-Seguro cantas mejor que yo.

-Sí, ni te imaginas.

-¿Quieres poner un poco de interés?

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes lo que pasó ayer?

Judy frunció el entrecejo y lo miró como para asesinarlo.

-No, lo siento. No tengo idea – dijo irónicamente, y suspiró –. Se como te sientes, pero hay que hacer algo para que cambie.

Ron no respondió y siguió observando su comida.

-Ron, tienes que ir al baile con Hermione – insistió Judy.

-Imposible - dijo tristemente-. Después de todo lo que pasó, ¿crees que querrá venir conmigo?

-Si crees que es imposible, te dejo solo. Yo no iré contigo.

-Gracias, me siento mejor – dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Ron. Necesitamos un plan.

-Basta de planes. Solo me arruinan.

-¡Entonces irás solo al baile! – exclamó Judy, harta de que Ron no preste atención.

Hermione volteó a ver. Pero, con ojos de tristeza, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Maldición – murmuró Ron.

-Ron, yo no fui la que quiso esto, tú lo sabes.

Ron volvió en sí, y la miró con enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no lo quisiste? ¿Y por qué estás con él ahora? Por esos estúpidos planes que a ti te funcionaron.

-Bueno, está bien – suspiró –, yo también quise. Pero tú debes actuar ahora. Ayer comprobaste lo que querías saber, ¿y qué pensabas? ¿Qué ella iba a saber de todo lo que hacemos y te iba a decir "Ron, es muy lindo lo que hiciste con Judy, te amo"?

-¡Basta con esos comentarios! – dijo él, conservando su tono de voz –. Si tú no hubieses aparecido en ese preciso momento...

-Claro, ahora yo tengo la culpa de – tosió para aclarar su garganta – lo que hicimos los dos.

-No, no tienes la culpa de todo, solo es que justo en ese momento…

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo la solución.

-Dime – dijo él cada vez más atento.

-¡Confiésale todo! Es más fácil de lo que crees.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Ayer lo hice.

-Oh, claro. En estos momentos, eso cambiará todo.

-Me saturaste, Ronald. Hoy, en la sala común, vamos a hablar seriamente – se levantó de su asiento.

-Sí, mamá – comentó Ron.

Judy no hizo caso a ese comentario y se marchó.

Luego del desayuno y del almuerzo, Ron y Judy se sentaron en una parte de la sala común, y charlaron lejos de la multitud, para evitar ser oídos. Harry y Ginny morían de intriga de lo que ocurría. Intentaban acercarse disimuladamente, pero no oían nada. Por suerte, no hablaron tanto como de costumbre. Judy se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Hermione, quien leía un libro.

-Ginny, mira – le dijo Harry, enseñándole a Judy.

Ginny se levantó.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hab...? – comenzó Judy.

-Judy – interrumpió Ginny en ese momento –. Espera, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella la miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Pues… Es que yo quería… - balbuceó.

-Hablar con Hermione – completó la pelirroja –. ¿Puedes dejarlo para después de nuestra charla?

Hermione las miraba sin decir una palabra. Judy cedió al pedido de Ginny, y subieron, directo a las habitaciones. Harry, por un momento, se quedó mirando las escaleras, pensando en qué tramaba Ginny. Luego pensó en Hermione. Pero no era a ella a quién debía hablarle, sino a Ron.

Se acercó, y se sentó junto a él, donde hacía un minuto estaba Judy.

-Me debes una charla.

Él lo miró sin entender.

-Tú sabes – dijo claramente Harry.

-¿Charla de qué? – preguntó, sin mirarlo.

-"Charla de quién" – corrigió Harry.

Ron miró al suelo, pensativo; ya sabía que Harry hablaba de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué dejaste a Hermione llorando? – insistió Harry.

Ahora Ron observaba a Hermione, que leía un libro sentada junto a la chimenea.

-No sé... – suspiró –. Ni si quiera yo entiendo qué pasó... Fue todo muy rápido… - titubeó –. Y luego discutimos, ella lloraba, y... yo le dije... y luego ella... y yo casi… casi... estuve apunto...

-¿Apunto de qué?

-De besarla – dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a su amigo.

Harry abrió bien los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué? – dijo.

-Y apareció Judy... Todo fue mi culpa…

-Pero no entiendo. ¿Culpa de qué?

Ron se recostó sobre la silla y suspiró tristemente.

-Harry… - volvió a suspirar –. Algo me pasa con Hermione, algo que no puedo… entender.

-Creo que te pasa algo hace años.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te gusta Hermione.

El pelirrojo no respondió; suspiró por última vez y se quedó mirando el techo.

Al instante apareció Judy y se sentó del otro lado de Ron. Ninguno de los tres dijo una palabra. Harry dedujo que querían hablar, como de costumbre, por lo que, lanzándoles una sonrisa que solo Judy devolvió, regresó a su asiento anterior.

Ginny bajó las escaleras, algo apresurada, con un bulto entre las manos.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Harry.

-Tu capa de invisibilidad – dijo Ginny silenciosamente.

-Quieres espiarlos – dedujo.

-Solo a Judy y a Ron. Entré a tu habitación y la encontré en tu baúl. Lo siento, no haré eso jamás.

Harry rió.

-No pasa nada, Gin.

Los miraron y vieron que estaban hablando.

-Seguramente le está contando lo que hablamos – dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué hablaron?

_Ginny llevó a Judy a la habitación de chicas y se sentaron una en cada cama, quedando enfrentadas._

_-¿Qué necesitas, Ginny?_

_-Yo no necesito nada, quería preguntarte algo – dijo seriamente._

_Judy se cruzó de brazos._

_-Bien, te escucho._

_-¿Eres realmente la novia de mi hermano? – preguntó directamente._

_-¿Qué? – dijo Judy –. Sí, ¿por qué?_

_-No puede ser que una chica como tú salga con un torpe como él._

_Judy rió tras el comentario de Ginny._

_-No me conoces demasiado._

_-¿Saldrías con alguien como… Charlie?_

_-¿Charlie? – se sobresaltó –. No, qué dices, Ginny, estoy con tu hermano – repitió._

_-Judy, hay algo que no entiendo._

_-No es tan difícil de entender – soltó Judy._

_-Charlie... siento que…_

_-No me pasa nada con Charlie – dijo, descruzándose los brazos._

_-Es que hoy los vi, y actuaban de otra forma._

_-Pues... Jamás lo entenderías... No puedo… - titubeó Judy –. Es algo entre Ron, Charlie y yo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que alguno de estos días te enterarás de absolutamente todo, con todos los detalles. Pero no ahora._

_Sin más que decir, se levantó de la cama y dejó a Ginny pensativa._

-Es verdad. Charlie es parte de algo entre ellos – murmuró Harry.

En ese momento Judy se levantó para ir con Hermione.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dijo simplemente.

Hermione la miró, dejó el libro sobre una mesa, y la siguió. Fueron a un rincón de la sala, situado al otro extremo de todos los demás, para asegurarse de que no las escuchen.

-Ginny, la capa- le susurró Harry.

Los chicos se la pusieron sin que nadie se de cuenta, intentaron taparse bien porque ya estaban grandes y podían verse sus pies, y fueron al mismo lugar.

Hermione y Judy se sentaron en unas sillas, dejando a Harry y a Ginny parados junto a ellas.

-Aquí podremos hablar tranquilas- dijo Judy cuando se sentó.

-¿Y para qué me traes aquí?

-Quería saber si… sientes algo por Ron.

Hermione suspiró y miró al suelo.

-¿Cuál es el punto, Judy? Ustedes son novios.

-Imagina que no lo fuéramos. Necesito saber si…

-Judy, no puedo imaginarme nada – Hermione la miró a los ojos –. Tú sabes, te has dado cuenta que yo siento algo por él. Así que no preguntes lo que ya sabes, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Tienes razón… Lo siento, Hermione.

Ella volvió a mirar al suelo, y Judy no se contuvo a su mirada de tristeza.

-Hay una razón por la que somos novios y tú eres parte de esa razón.

La castaña la miró fijamente, sin entender.

-Somos novios porque yo quería darle celos a un chico, y él a otra chica. El chico que yo al que yo quería dar celos ya sabe todo.

-¿Sabe qué? ¿Qué es ese todo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Sabe que quería darle celos.

-Judy no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-Piensa. ¿A quién quería darle celos Ron?

Ginny soltó un grito ahogado y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Una de sus sospechas había salido al descubierto.

Hermione no pudo responder nada.

-Piensa – volvió a decir Judy. Se levantó de su silla y casi chocó con Harry y Ginny, pero ellos pudieron esquivarla.


End file.
